Edward, Gordon and Henry
* Britt Allcroft & David Mitton |director=David Mitton |producer= * David Mitton * Robert D. Cardona |narrator= * Ringo Starr * George Carlin |season=Season 1 |season_no=1.04 |number=4 |sts_episode= * Does it Bite? * Mysterious Stranger |released= * 16th October 1984 * 5th February 1989 |previous=The Sad Story of Henry/Come Out, Henry! |next=Thomas' Train/A Big Day for Thomas }} 'Edward, Gordon and Henry, retitled ''Henry to the Rescue'' in American releases, is the fourth episode of the first season. Plot Gordon always pulls the big Express and is proud to be the only one strong enough to do so. One day, he heads down the line, when he sees Henry's Tunnel, where Henry has been left bricked up and abandoned for refusing to come out. Henry feels sorry for himself, because of the time he worried about the rain spoiling his green paint and red stripes and begins to wonder if the Fat Controller will ever forgive him and let him out again, because he did not know how to ask and would like to come out of the tunnel. Gordon plans to whistle rudely at Henry, but goes so fast that his safety valve bursts, and is forced to stop just in front of the tunnel. The Fat Controller is angry and orders another engine to come take the Express, while Gordon is uncoupled and moved onto a siding. Henry sees and can only laugh. Edward is summoned to take the express, but finds that he is not strong enough to take it. Gordon suggests that Henry should be let out of the tunnel to pull and the Fat Controller agrees. Henry is freed from the tunnel and pulls the express with Edward pushing from behind. The Fat Controller sticks his head out the window to wave to the engines, but train moves quickly enough that his hat is blown off into a field where a goat eats it for tea. The two keep running until they reach the station at the end of the line and on the way home help Gordon back to the sheds. Henry is rewarded with a new coat of paint, and now knows that he does not have to run into a tunnel to keep his paint dry, but does not mind the rain, and still asks his driver to give him a washdown after the day's work is done. Characters * Edward * Henry * Gordon * Sir Topham Hatt * James * One of the stone-dropping boys Locations * Knapford * Henry's Tunnel * Wellsworth * Tidmouth Sheds Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from [[The Railway Series|The Railway Series]] story, The Three Railway Engines. * The events of this episode were mentioned by Edward in The Adventure Begins. * This is the first episode not to feature Thomas. * Stock footage from The Sad Story of Henry is used. Goofs * In a deleted scene, a circuit-board can be seen near the tracks. * A deleted scene shows the Fat Controller wearing his hat at Wellsworth despite losing it on the way. * Ringo Starr's US narration is slightly out of sync from the point when Henry leaves the tunnel to when he arrives at Wellsworth. * When Gordon says "I'm going to poop, poop at Henry," studio equipment is visible in the top right corner. As Gordon slows down, studio equipment is visible in the top right corner and his drive wheels are going backwards. * After being uncoupled from his coaches, as Gordon passes over the points, his trailing wheels jam as he moves offscreen. * When Gordon moves to the siding, he passes the points and the coaches later change position without explanation. * When Gordon says "Edward can't push the train," his eyes shift very quickly, indicating a film cut. * When Edward and Henry set off, Gordon is derailed. * While Henry is in the tunnel, his face is covered with black dust, but in the close up of Henry going backwards from the tunnel, he is spotless because it is footage from earlier episodes. The same thing happens after Henry has pulled the express through the tunnel. And when he arrives at the station, he is spotless again. * Gordon sets off from Knapford and heads towards Vicarstown. When Edward and Henry set off, they head in the same direction but ended up at Wellsworth, which is in the opposite direction. * Because stock footage is used, the scene where the Fat Controller tells Henry to turn around is darker and blue ink can be seen smeared on his hand. * Gordon's express has two brake coaches. * When Edward and Henry set off, you can see that as the scene ends, the last coach is passing Gordon, but in the next scene, the coach can be seen passing him again. Also, in that same scene, Gordon is derailed. * When Henry passes the goat, Edward is not behind the train. * In the close-up of Henry when he is coming out of the tunnel, his cylinder red stripe is sticking out. * When the Fat Controller asks Henry to pull the train Gordon is not seen in front of the buffers. * Blu-Tack is visible under some of the people's feet. * When Edward says "I'm ready," he already starts to move because stock footage from earlier in the episode is used. * The narrator says that Gordon, Henry, and Edward are heading to Tidmouth Sheds, but when they got there, Edward is missing. In Other Languages Merchandise Books Home Media Releases UK * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends (Betamax/VHS) * Thomas and Gordon and other stories * The Sad Story of Henry and Other Stories * Bumper Special * Thomas and Gordon, Troublesome Trucks and other stories * My Little MiniVid * Your Favourite Story Collection * The Complete Series 1 * Edward and Gordon (DVD) DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection WAL * Thomas and Gordon and other stories US * Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories * The Early Years * Thomas and Friends Classic Volume 1 VHS/DVD Packs * Special Video Collector's Set * Totally Thomas Volume 8 * Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories/Percy's Ghostly Trick '''Double Feature * Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories/Thomas' Halloween Adventures Double Feature * Ultimate Thomas Collection FRA * The Adventures of Thomas AUS * Thomas and Gordon and other stories * The Complete Series 1 * My First Thomas with Henry and Gordon DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 * Classic Collection * Series One and Series Two Double Pack NZ * Thomas and Gordon and other stories * Bumper Video Collection Volume 1 SA * Volume 1 (VHS) KOR * Stories to Raise Cooperation GER * Thomas and Gordon and 4 Other Adventures * Rail Free for Steam and Diesel! NOR/FIN/ISL * Thomas the Tank Engine 1 (Scandinavian VHS/DVD) BRA * Learning with Thomas NL * ...Taken by the Nose! * The Greatest Stories: The Adventures of Edward, Toby and the Diesels * The Greatest Stories: The Adventures of Thomas, James and Henry JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Vol.1 (Japanese VHS) * Gordon and Henry the Large Engines * The Complete DVD Box 1 * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 1 Vol.5 ITA * A Vicious Train ROM * Thomas and the Trucks (Romanian DVD) DVD Packs * Triple Pack 1 SER * Thomas the Tank Engine 1 ISR * Welcome Thomas! HRV * Thomas and Gordon (Croatian DVD) IND * Thomas and Gordon and Other Stories (DVD) MYS * Thomas and Gordon and Other Adventures PHL * Thomas Gets Tricked (Philippine DVD) CHN * Thomas and Friends Season 1-4 (DVD) THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 1 (Thai DVD) * Thomas and Friends Volume 1 (Thai DVD) DNK * Thomas and Gordon and Other Stories (Danish DVD) de:Gordon in Not es:Edward, Gordon y Henry pl:Edek, Gabryś i Henio he:אדוארד, גורדון והנרי ja:ヘンリーだいかつやく Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Railway Series adaptations